Vixeena
Category:Alliance Category:Human category:Warlock Basic Information Full Name: Vixeena Windfoot In-Game: Vixeena Nickname: Vix, Vixy, Alignment: True Neutral Guild: Netherbane Title: Silver Fox Race: Appears to be human with mixed heritage of unknown origin. Class: Warlock Professions: Tailoring, Enchanting Physical Description Age: Appears 25 (actual 90) Sex: Female Hair: Silver Eyes: Ice Blue Weight: Curvaceous Height: 5' 6" Appearance: Vixeena is a lovely woman with high cheekbones, pale translucent skin, penetrating ice blue eyes and delicately pointed ears which are typically covered by her long silver hair. Vix has a curvaceous figure and walks with an erect posture and trained grace. Garments/Armor: Vixeena tends to dress conservatively when in a public setting, favoring garnet or aubergine garments crafted by herself which are impeccably tailored and elegantly cut. Personality Vixeena is a woman who holds herself in tight control masking the inner passions which motivate her. She has a husky, cultured sounding voice. She tends to speak in a precise fashion, carefully thinking out her words as she talks. Her speech is punctuated with a series of soft purrs and ahhs. Vix very much epitomizes her totem animal, which is the Silver Fox, in both outward appearance and mannerisms. She has the aura of one who is and has been a predator but also one who is watchful of being hunted. Vixeena has a subtle dry wit and a refined manner. She is a perfectionist when it comes to her tailoring art and would tend to give a gift of a well-crafted piece to one she cares for rather than being overly emotional or dramatic. Vix has a rather pragmatic nature as she is a woman who has been repeatedly betrayed by friends, associates, and lovers. She clearly has little expectations for the long term and tends to live in the present. Vixeena has a strong aversion to those in higher station that act as predators of the "weak". While outwardly lawful she has been known to practice vigilante justice if the authorities fail to act, though Vix prefers to go through proper legal and diplomatic channels whenever possible. Past History Vixeena Windfoot was born in the shady, depths of a large corrupt seaport city. Vix was the only child of a high class prostitute that catered to the nobility of the city. Thus, from an early age, Vixeena was witness to the hypocrisy of nobles and paladins who professed virtue by the day while they practiced lechery at night. Vix's mother managed to amass a considerable nest egg from her "business endeavors" and was determined that her daughter be sent to a proper finishing school. Having connections with a notable rogue's guild Vixeena's mother had forged papers drawn up of noble bloodline in order that Vix would be able to enter the academy which specialized in training the pupils for the diplomatic corps as well as spellcasting and other defensive skills. Vixeena excelled at the training she received but used her skills in accordance with the setting she had grown up in. She worked her way through a rogue's guild who valued her diplomatic and casting skills and utilized her front of respectably to further the guilds success. Vix specialized in taking out contracts or assassinations from nobles and even heads of state. She was known for her fondness in taking contracts against individuals who tended to prey on the weak, the elderly, the very young or females lacking resources. In the middle of her thriving career, Vix found herself at odds with the Legion. She was developing her arts as a warlock at a rapid pace and she worked in a rather flagrant fashion without making any efforts to pay tribute or serve the Legion. Vixeena subsequently aroused the curiosity and ire of the Legion who arranged for her kidnapping and torture which resulted in her death and loss of her abilities. Rescued and resurrected by an associate, Vix found herself in the position of dealing with severe memory loss, trauma and having to begin her studies anew. Current Vixeena has sought out Tharion Greyseer and entered the Netherbane school in order to learn the skills necessary to hunt the minions of the Legion. While she feels somewhat out of place in a guild full of traditional Kaldorei she has learned to regard them as a family of sorts and is secretly protective of them. She has an exceptional amount of respect for the Shan'do Tharion and is painfully polite in his presence. While Vixeena tends to have a decided aversion to Stormwind she tends visit it on occasion as she enjoys the company of two of her closest friends: Wendall Harken and Calithos Blyde. Wendall and Vix forged a friendship when he took her into protective custody when she served as a key witness in the Brey Murder trials. Vix has always felt protective and and is quite fond of the jovial, playful Wendall and remains grateful he kept her safe during the trial. Vixeena and Cal are naturally drawn to one another as friends as both tend to be outsiders who tend to operate outside accepted conventions and have eccentric personalities.